Processing relatively large datasets may require a relatively large amount of processing power. In some instances, deploying, configuring, and implementing a system that can effectively process such large datasets while also efficiently using computing resources, such as processing power and network bandwidth, may be difficult and present various technical challenges. Aspects of the disclosure provide technical solutions that overcome these and/or other technical challenges, particularly in instances in a which a computer system is configured to process large datasets comprised of sensor data that is remotely captured by various mobile computing devices.